


Paradise lost

by Starrawrcakes



Series: Dreamscape and branching paths [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien go's mad?, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Broken Heart, Chat noir vs the world, Crime Fighting, Descent into Madness, F/M, Fake Character Death, Its just not the same, Lila is hateable and shakeable, Marinette is a innocent potato now, Memory Loss, New ladybug user, Reality hits hard, Slightly ooc marinette because memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrawrcakes/pseuds/Starrawrcakes
Summary: (This is my branched path from my Dreamscape series based off of Spatzlines comic on memory loss. The first chapter is just a catch up if you haven't read the first one so you don't have to go off and read it. )After losing the will to fight by broken heart. Marinette has her earrings taken from her. Hawkmoth has won!Lila being cruel taunts and takes things just a bit too far, as Marinette is pushed to the literal edge.Hawkmoth shares his sentiments with his former rival and takes the blame.As the guardian title is given up to someone who she has trusted with her very life time and time before.Chat Noir isn't just going to watch and lay down and die, Hawkmoth will pay. Even if he has to break everything he has now around him. Even if this world cease to exist.Even if he must become a thief, a judge of the worlds character, and a villain, like he previously sought to rid the world of.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko / Adrien Agreste | Chat noir, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dreamscape and branching paths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553341
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Where the dreams end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this first chapter is just the catch up on dreamscape.  
> The next chapter is where the good stuff happens.  
> Thanks for reading!

“Pound it!~”

The familiar catchphrase of every purified akuma. As the famous catbug duo handled each others business accordingly.  
“Miraculous ladybug!” Ladybug, everyone’s favorite spotted heroine, returned everything back to it’s status quo while an innocent, formerly akumatized victim watches in awe. However he was not the only one accustomed to awe, as her Black cat suited partner can’t help but stare on too, instead of doing something productive like asking the victim what was wrong until his Lady went straight to work. Everyone is waiting on their phones for the “Okay” to continue on with normal life, for a glimpse of these magical insects.

After comforting the victim and giving encouragement, they had to get back to where they were supposed to be, and fast! Exchanging only a few words. “Good fight Chatton, gotta go! “ She said throwing her yoyo to the distance and waiting for just a moment.  
“As always my lady!” He gave a small salute with two of his fingers before the both of them vaulted off into the distance.  
“Akumatized victims are getting so common it’s becoming impossible for the school system to end classes early each time it happens. Students in the akumatized zone of paris can’t afford to be this delayed in their studies. It’s going to begin overlapping into holiday breaks, or even into weekends.” Ladybug hiding in an alleyway next to a Electronics store to detransformed quietly saw before she dipped in that new program circulating around paris. Much to her distaste.

“Spots off.” She said looking to her kwami as she opened her bag to rush her in so she could make a mad dash to school cookie in bag already. “No time to waste.” She murmured school is starting up once again and you can’t be late because they expect you to be there but for these superhero students things are getting too close for comfort.

‘This is close to home…’ Marinette thought. As she broke out running. ‘Past our shop…Don’t trip! down the road… across the street… up the stairs… Is adrien around? N-no time for that! Through one more door.’ the scenery flew by as classes were already starting up hoping she was still in the grace period. Out of breath and into her art class. “Did I make it…?” she looked at everyone who was still at school in their seats as if still in the lesson she was just interrupting.  
The art teacher just sighed a bit. As she quietly went to sit in class. Pursing her lips.  
The class seemed to go well and ended relatively reasonably the principle having to guide class times now according to a proper school schedule on these Akuma days.

“Miss Marinette. Can I speak to you?” The kind older art teacher spoke a firm yet respectable voice. As Marinette our ordinary everyday ladybug was singled out of everyone as they left for the day.

“Yes sir is there something I can help you with?” Grasping at the back of her head nervously. “I’m sorry I was late…”

“The Akuma had not come into the school area so I let the others continue with their art and my lesson. Now I can understand if you’re scared of akuma attacks and need to flee when they’re close but if you’re going to check your phone and run without giving me warning I’m going to have to report it to the school. “ He said with a concerned look on his face. Marinette tensed up and he noticed. “We have to know where you are to keep you safe. Where did you go?” He said urging her.

“I-I was just running home to my family. You know how bad akumas can get…! I was deathly terrified and would rather be with them.” She tried making excuses. The teacher pursed his lips a bit.

“We gave your parents a phone call and you were not with them.” Marinette's blood went cold a bit. Knowing what was about to happen next. The teacher having great concern painted in his eyes. “We do this f-” he was cut off by the two who had just rushed into the classroom.

“Where is our daughter?” “Marinette!” The oddly proportioned couple came running into the art room with concern and flour caked on their shirts.

“Mama. Papa!” Marinette called out to immediately thrown into her fathers gigantic arms. And mothers fierce concerned hug. “I’m here now I’m okay…” She knew she had some explaining to do. “Also can’t breathe…ow.” Needing some space of her own.

“Marinette where were you?” After being released from hugs came the concern. “You know you’ll get in danger if you run out what if you get caught up in these attacks and get hurt!” The worry from her mother was heart string pulling and Marinette knew it.

“When the school called and said you were making a dash home and you didn’t come we were… so…” Tom began to tear up a bit “We told you when these things happen you can’t just make a run home….” Marinettes’ eyes watered lightly at her parents knowing she can’t follow the rules they want her to follow .

“Did you get caught up in the akuma again…?” Sabine put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “You know you’re all we have… And we love you so… so much.”

“Honey we don’t want this to happen to you… So we have to ground you until you learn that unless a akuma is attacking the school not to run because you never make it home… Please sweetie. Every time this happens you’re not allowed on your phone or computer or Tv News programs on akuma days. “ Tom put his foot down on this one. That could be dangerous especially if hawkmoth attacks twice in one day. “This is for your own good.” Marinette felt her eyes twitch in sadness tears slipping down as she hugged the family who loved and cared for her so deeply. Knowing she can’t refuse them..

“B-but…” she looked quietly down at her purse where Tikki was in probably listening. She saw the look her parents were giving her. “O-Okay…” she agreed and was given another more gentle hug from both Tom and Sabine.

“Thank you for calling us.” holding her hand out, waiting for her daughters phone. “We’ll handle the rest from here… thank you again.” Sabine wrapped her fingers around the phone that was set in her hands by her reluctant daughter. Her teacher just nodded and let them leave for home.

There was a bit of quiet again. “Did you guys really close the bakery just to come get me…?” Mari’s weak question to fill the space in between her mother and fathers hands.

“Of course, we love you sweetie. We support you in many things and give you many freedoms but you get so squirrely around akuma attacks. We had to make this decision together.” Tom said rubbing his finger against the back of his daughter's hand gently as they all helled hands home as a family.

“Awwhh is Marinette needing to be walked home with her mommy and daddy?” Chloe teased as they walked down the steps of the school. Everyone just ignored her on their way home to open everything again.  
Lila also watching thinking some devious thoughts on the inside while outwardly speaking. “So sweet. Just like the time my uncle who is famous walked me home too. He did…-” as her clique listened. Quietly seething at their love looking down and tapping on her phone. Landing on the ladyblog.

After all that Marinette went upstairs into her bedroom and just kind of flopped on her lounge chair not knowing how to absorb her new found grounding. Airing her frustrations into the chair. “Ahmmmmmmmmmfms..” as Tikki Escaped from her purse. Crumb on her cheek. “I’m sorry Marinette…. I really wish you could have a normal life along with being a superhero but you’re always doing such a good job!” She encouraged.

Marinette just kind of lifted her head up and to the side to glance at Tikki. “I know… but I just… Ughhh…the way they looked at me I wish they knew I was doing this for them… or just everyone.” she pouted quietly as Tikki hid behind her pillow quickly as the sound of footsteps came from below.

“Marinette. You better not be on the computer unless it’s for homework.” Sabine coo’d as she lifted the hatch up. Bringing her up an after school snack of soup and a chunk of bread. “I’m going to be checking on you until tomorrow so don’t close the hatch. “ her mother entered setting the soup down and put a gentle hand on her daughter's head. “We love you. Please try to have fun.” she watched as her mom glanced at her computer for a moment. “I’m going back to help your father come down if you want.” Watching as she left down the stairs.

“Why does everything have to be so difficult…?” Marinette called out to Tikki as she flipped onto her back.  
“That’s just the way the cookie crumbles Marinette… that’s life.” Tikki said squishing cheek to cheek with Marinette.  
‘Does Chat deal with this too…?’ Thinking to herself. Wishing she could relate with him in that way but it’s better to keep your identities secret. That’s what fu taught her. Sighing a great big sigh.

\---

Lila seethed even further with the fact that Ladybug saved the day. The ladyblog had covered it all. Here there and gone. Short tiny videos, long dramatic videos, stupid fake videos that were flagged to be put on the “fanmade section”.  
The ladyblog forum with the videos posted in case alya missed attack herself were popular with Ladybug and Chat Noirs fans wanting to document their favorite real life superheroes. After all everyone Adored Ladybug.  
Laying on the floor at home in front of her family’s Tv, ignoring the news of the day. Ladybugs heroics being always the toast of the town.  
“ Ladybug, everyone's favorite spotted hero…” she mocked the Ladyblog and news accordingly making hand gestures and distorting her face in disgust.  
“NOT.” She tapped at her phone face wrinkled in upset. Quietly the deceit in her heart plotting her revenge on Ladybug.

“She is not miss perfect and I will find it.” Scrolling down forums after forums of videos saved for each different akuma and re-occurring akumas. Studying them one by one as if it were her own homework that she wasn’t doing, banking on one of the nobodys to do it for her, Doesn’t matter who does it.

After all today was sickening. Seeing both of her enemies succeed where she can’t. Ladybug out playing Hawkmoth and Marinette's parents actually being there for her… like LAST TIME. Marinette's parents at her side holding her shoulders as they denied her false accusations.  
The lies to the people around her were not making her feel good, Not after a double whammy and building as well as she watched video after video about how people saw Ladybug here or there or caught on some blurry phone or the actual good action she was still succeeding and it burnt in her stomach. Either freaking out about how popular this shot is or how much they love her and like seeing her instead of being quiet like Alya.

“There had to be a weakness somewhere anywhere that would make that woman- No girl, Crack. Give an opportunity to show Paris. No. not just Paris the world that Ladybug was nothing but a pest.” She vented her frustrations vocally. Going over footage.

Stumbling on side videos repeats. Until she noticed one from her own fight. ‘Don’t give up Ladybug.’ Fan footage. Shaky. ‘Ugh. Amateurs.’ It was where she was dangling Adrien and the focus on Ladybug alone, Chat Noir only clipping in the poorly zoomed in camera shot from below.  
She noticed how she reached to sacrifice her miraculous. Everything clicked. How perfect. When then said he was an illusion and not to do it. Why hadn’t she thought about this before!  
“There will be no one to comfort you this time… Ladybug.” She stood to find what she was looking for a necklace in the shape of a tail, placing it around her neck and letting menacing thoughts take over.  
Opening up a window and watched and waited, closing her eyes as a black butterfly fluttered onto her chain.

“Volpina. Pleased to see you again I sensed your intentions and they match mine. You know what I want. Their miraculous’ and I will give you power in exchange to humiliate Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He announced as a whisper no one else could hear into her ears.  
“Of course and this time we’ll be ready! Also … I’m going to need another akuma in this plan. Not for me of course. I’m just going to let it go where it will.” Her eyes were sharpened under the black murk of the desire.  
Leaping off the window and onto the buildings above, she had to make this perfect. She had to train . It had to be… just right.  
“Hawkmoth… let’s take a look at what’s on the news… shall we? “

\-----------  
The bakery had scarce customers for a short while after they closed it to care for their daughter.  
“Here is a follow up on the rise of hit and runs here in Paris. Ruthi Mccormick a foreigner to the country on business after the tragic accident that injured 4 people had to say “she was not used to the roads and forgot.” And other tragic tales from the runaway roadkil-.” the news woman spoke firmly on the subject as the Television was changed to more charming show of Alternative truth!

“There. If Marinette is grounded from the news we must also follow her grounding up with ourselves and make sure she can’t sneak watch it.” Tom placing his giant hands on his hips. “It’s for our daughter.” The customers probably also enjoying the show while browsing than hearing about the terror that has become normal. If not tradition in the city that Ladybug will always save the day!

\---------  
Upon the rooftops of paris. “Hawkmoth you see my illusions. They’re nice. Everything I could ever want. However… “ She brushed her hand upon the Car.  
“They’re weak.” She hissed as the Car faded from her touch.  
“So!~ Obviously we’re going to have to fix that! You have ties to Mayura. I want her to…”  
She made 10 cars upon nearby roofs with an illusion.  
…

“We’ll make the perfect puppets but we wait until tomorrow. My mother says she’s coming home today I won’t have any mistakes. Nothing sloppy! Today and tomorrow are mine!” Leaping across building tops. Only stopping to watch as the sunset completely, Before heading to her home she swung into the open window. Taking her time to look out the open window feeling the Paris winds in her hair.  
Volpina stopped looking at the clock. ‘Soon.’ she thought quietly in her heart before the black butterfly fluttered out of her necklace prying it’s magic off of her body with her.

Time seemed to pass quickly. Expecting her mother soon… It was getting dark and she still wasn’t home.

Lila lied when she said today was her day when looking down at her phone and seeing another… excuse.

It left her to seethe even further through the night.  
\----------

Quietly a black butterfly returns as it being chosen for something more, As it was placed atop hawkmoths staff inside laying in wait.  
“Perfect plan Volpina… Tomorrow surely their miraculous will be mine!” The window closed as the transformation fell from his body.  
Gabriel Agrest fashion design, who had lost his wife. “You’re going to be well acquainted with my feelings tomorrow… the whole world will be.” he monologue as he was pulled back into his own home.  
What that girls vague plan ran in his head. ‘Don’t worry, nothing we haven’t seen before. After all, I just have to make it look right. Just follow my lead.’  
“Not sloppy, Perhaps messy just like a child's plan.” Undermining her yet still intrigued.  
These thoughts lead him to believe he would not want Adrien to get involved… After all that girl has a way with illusions. He also is aware of his sons fond puppy love of his spotted enemy. After all Natalie’s connected tablet keeps filling with images of her. A never ending reminder of his failures.  
‘Natalie. Change Adrien’s fencing training with His piano class with his instructor.” Tone cold as he addressed his secretary and friend coming out of his office.  
“Yes sir.” Emotionlessly plugging the figures in the schedule around.  
“Tomorrow begins your debut at your full potential. Mayura.” Gabriel gave her a glance with a devious smile on his face.

“Yes sir.” She stood up straight giving him a nod of confirmation. She would do anything for him.

Turning around back at his office, gazing upon his wife. Feeling excitement.. Or is this just bubbling worry about the girls words. ‘Will this work?’ as he reached a hand out onto his wife's painting.

\-----------------  
“Knit one. Pearl two.” Marinette watched as her next hat was coming together slowly. A beanie in cute pastel orange. A gift for Alya for always being there for her. It was calming as she listened to the smooth jams of jagged stone just feeling a bit of rock.  
“Knit three…. Pearl four.” watching the progress on it. Trying hard to ignore some dropped bits she could just hide something over it. Perhaps a big flower decor piece.

“Marinette. You’re not going to patrol?” Tikki blinked watching as the comfy and cozy jammies of her chosen were on already.  
“Yeah Chat had something to do tonight and so he cancelled on me so I just think I’m going to relax a bit. The night seems pretty peaceful no complaints.” She petted her small friend with a finger. Just booping her a few times.  
“Are you sure?” Tilting her head a bit to her pets before getting a bit annoyed and distancing herself just a little. Anxious bug things.  
“Yeah I went up two or three times during the day. It’s quiet. Do you want me to check one more time?” Marinette raised an eyebrow a slight smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

Knowing her little bug and her anxious nature sometimes. She already got up off her computer chair,  
“Yeah maybe just check for sounds just for a moment….” Tikki floated around the stairs.

Stretching her arms up as her hands bump a certain thick paper ruffling noise through her ears.  
Looking up she smiled a small bitter smile.  
Pulling down the schedule of…She kind of felt a little uncomfortable. Kagami's boyfriend.  
She closed her eyes a bit, Taking a basketball sticker off the laminated calendar, feeling the stickiness in her hands as she rubs off the dry erase marker with her thumb. Squinting as it didn’t come off.  
“Marinette?” Tikki floated over. “What are you doing? Did Adrien have a schedule change?” She giggled.  
“No, Tikki I think… I think… I just want to focus on myself for a while.” Glancing at the floor in a bit of her own shame cheeks flushed.  
“What’s wrong Marinette? You would usually freak out if anyone looked at that. Now you’re freaking out!” Tikki just seemed a little shocked and it showed!

Marinette was quiet for a moment. “Well. Tikki I was thinking about Adrien.”  
“And what is new?” Tikki teased giving a small giggle.  
“W-What! Well… You’re… not wrong!” puffing her cheeks a bit before sitting back into her computer chair looking up at the schedule.  
“I just… was thinking about how I love Adrien.”  
“I think we know this.” a wide smile on Tikkis face as she landed on Marinette's arm.  
“Tikki hear me out! “ Marinette blushed in frustration, breathing a sigh looking down at her friend.  
“About how I love Adrien…like… now he has Kagami…but even so I’m hurt but I’m also… okay. Like it hurts it really does but also… It’s warm to see him so happy. “ Glancing back up to her grand knowledge of the boys day to day life. “Is that weird?”  
“Oh Marinette! You really are growing up!” Tikki floated up to hug Marinette's cheek giving it a small nuzzle.  
“Like I still like him but… But…. um…” Marinette closing her left eyelid to prevent Tikkis antenna poking her eyeball.  
Tikki floated to face her close. “Marinette that is just what love is. You’re doing the right thing.” giving her a small smile.  
“Yeah is it funny that I want to take it down now? I mean it does kind of feel like I lost you know?” She leaned in peeling off another basket ball sticker. Putting it on Tikkis forehead.

“News just in. A new comer to the basketball world. Small tiny cute! Master of good luck! It’s BB Ball Tikki! “ Marinette made small cheering sounds as she joked with her kwami as if she was a small child even if she was eons old.  
“Wanna help me pull off some stickers? While I go get hot water and a rag to clean it off? “ Marinette offered.  
“Yes! And then we will go to the roof.” Tikki squeaked proceeding to peel another basketball sticker and putting it on another spot as the laughed.

\---

Tap tap tap tap tap.  
Ring Ring Ring Ring!  
The mixture of the two received a complaint from the previously sleeping gal. “Marinette!” Tikki her tiny bug companion tapped her tiny arms on her cheek. “That was your last alarm you’re going to be late!”  
Sitting up slowly from her bed and turning off her alarm clock. Having the immunity to freshly baked bread, sugary sweets, and baked goods scent that rose up to her room from way below. Pulling her hair up into her signature staple twin tails and doing other bathroom business.  
As her own lunch was packed by her sweet mother her phone right beside it because when you’re a daughter of a baker why pay for school provided lunch? Adjusting her purse to make Tikki more comfortable. Pouring a bowl of granola bran and a cup of yogurt from the fridge opening the tab and dumping it on the top of the flakes. Grabbing a spoon and tossing the empty cup and missing. She enjoyed breakfast while finally being able to browse on her phone catching up on all those text messages from her friends and the group chat room. Currently is Max talking about the fundamentals of what a robot should know, While Kim teases him about AI ending the whole world.

Flipping to the latest news about the latest prank last night was 10 cars up on the rooftops last night in hilarious prank on residents. There yesterday and gone dead in the night.  
“Weird..” Marinette mouth ready for food. As an ad for Adriens perfume came up on her screen as teen aged love struck girl continued.  
With how long she was staring at it she would never finish breakfast until a hand pushed the spoon into her mouth. Giving an audible choking sound from her.  
“Umhs. Maommmm!” Marinette dropped her spoon as she choked down the bite that was put in her mouth.

Her mother chuckled. “Honey close your mouth while you eat.” she couldn’t help but have that habit of doing small pranks.  
After choking a bit. “M-Mom!” Marinette cried out in complaint. Still red from either Adrien or coughing, Perhaps both.  
“Good morning sugar bun. Glad to see you out. Don’t be late for school.” her mother scolded as she put two cookies in a plastic bag and into her lunch bag as she opened her daughters school bag and put it on the top.

“One day you’re going to get whipped cream in dad's eye one day mom or worse!” venting at her mom's shenanigans. “Also I won’t be late for sure.” She shoved down her cereal really quickly and got some water.

“Oh and don’t be checking the news on your phone at school!” her mom tapped her phone in her free hand down a tad seeing brilliant golden child. Her mother snickered at her daughter. “Be good now I’m going to go help your father. I love you!~”

“Oh Good morin- I mean I’ll see you later mom!” Marinette placed her bag on her shoulder and headed out.

Heading downstairs locking the house from their other door. Knocking on the glass outside as she peeked in from the outside.  
“Bye mom and dad I love you!” She called over to them before escaping knowing how long her fathers bear hugs last.

\---  
“Hey girl!” Alya looked down from the stairs in front of the school abandoning Ninos hand. “Girl you wouldn’t believe what footage I caught yesterday. Photography class is going to be in Awe as always. “ walking down the steps to greet her best friend.

“Alya!” Marinette met her half way up the stairs. Looking at her phone. “Yeah I tried to get there but then I got scared and tried to go home again you know?” she leaned close to her hovering over her phone used to seeing herself in costume. “I got grounded. Actually, I can’t have my phone if I run away during a akuma attack my parents said it’s too dangerous. Ugh I’m such a chicken!” Marinette flung her arms in the air in frustration before having them slump downward as her head rested on Alyas shoulder, hoping it was convincing.  
“Girl you need courage.” She winked. “Just think of every akuma like Chloe, Oh wait most of them are her.” she laughed a bit and so did Marinette.  
Nino waved in the background stepping after his girl. “Don’t worry about it Marinette. I bet even Ladybug gets scared of akuma’s sometimes, You just gotta face your fears.” He said nudging her a bit  
“Yeah Marinette you’re strong and cool in your own ways.” A gentle voice from below from someone she’d already seen today, at least online.  
“Bwahh!” she jerked back into Alya who just caught her at her shoulders. “Morning dude.” Nino gave him a fist bump.  
“Good morning guys.” Adrien returning his friends gesture of affection.  
“AhH um. Morning good Adrien! You’re strong and ool yourself.- Cool i mean. Ahahehehm.. “ Marinette stumbled over her words As Alya just kind of shook her head smiling, This was your everyday interactions with the everyday ladybug around her crush.

“Good morning Adrien.” A soft monotone yet feminine voice called from above the stairs.  
“Ah morning Kagami.” Adrien quickly stepped up the stairs and took her hands and placed a gentle kiss on the edge of her knuckles, Looking up at her small sincere smile.  
“How are you?”  
“I’m fine. You seem well.”  
“I am, the weather is nice isn’t it.”

Marinette looked onward at the couple, Smiling with a touch of bitterness in her eyes.  
After she looked to her best friend to drown out the couple at least… to try to.  
Nino gave a wave to his friend pointing at Alya with a wink and he received a small wave back as he walked with kagami into the building.  
Both of her friends knew that she was still hurting slightly, It never quite sits well.  
“Mari, are you-” Nino put a hand on his Gals best friend shoulder.  
“They’re cute right?” she practically announced coughing and choking a bit her throat closing up lightly. She stopped to Breathe in a few times. “Yeah they’re such a nice couple.” Marinette continued holding a strong smile. “I’m really glad they’re happy!” Mari looked to both Alya and Nino at the back and forth between the both of them, As if trying to desperately convince them.

Alya had her hand to her mouth and gently looked at Nino. He was looking just as clueless on what to do then decided just to change topics.  
“Yeah girl. You’re also So strong you know?” Alya not wanting to deepen into this side of her friend. “Girl I saw you helping your family out the other day. That bag of flour you were holding was like the size of a man. How do you do it? Also later today I want to try the flavor of the day macaron your parents are making. Cherry blossom surprise Macarons sound amazing. “  
“Yeah they do sound great.” Nino gave a slight chuckle and elbowed Marinette's arm again as they walked in between her.  
“Really? I guess I secretly have my dad's arms!” Marinette jokes.  
“No way!” her friends laughed knowing she was trying her hardest to cope.

“Hey guys speaking of cherry blossoms that kind of inspires me for an outfit concept. I’m going to go to class early this time and see if I can work on it before class starts!” she said trying to ignore any blond in her eye shot. Noticing perhaps four of them in the area, before rushing off to class.  
“Good luck!” Alya called out as she looked to Nino.  
“You… think she’s okay?” she pressed the back of her fist to her mouth… concerned.  
“Has she… talked to you about them yet?” Nino asked looking over at the entrance to the gym area where Adrien and Kagami were talking. Chloe seething from the staircase. Only to have Sabrina show her phone for a moment and her reaction changed.  
“No she’s been nothing but supportive of them, I mean I’m really proud of her but I’m worried she might be bottling it up? I really do hope it’s just her coping skills are really well!” Alya looking at her phone at the screen of herself, Marinette together while Nino is photobombing.

Time passed as people flooded into the classroom around Marinette often giving her a “hello” and an “how are you!” As she focused herself on her work.  
She was getting a fairy like vibe from this cherry outfit she was drawing. Alya came in and hovered over her as she continued her conversation with Nino, Adrien joining in eventually.  
Stopping her pencil movement for a moment.  
Thinking to herself. Not hearing the room get quiet.

“Everything is normal… Everyone is happy.” she said smiling eyes softly closed as she tuned the world out for a moment. ‘At least he’s happy.’ Although focusing up a bit more, it was too quiet for a moment.

Opening her eyes to see a pair of green eyes chuckling and Nino grinning.  
“?” confused she looked around. The teacher standing at the front waving at her.  
Alya giving her a quick pat on the shoulder.  
Her classmates giving her smiles. Except Chloe and Lila.  
“Glad to hear your thoughts Marinette but We need to focus on our work today too. Let’s all do that and stay happy.” Ms bustier said to the whole class.  
“Sorry!” She nervously smiled not realizing class began.  
Her work and her art side by side as she could almost focus more while sketching hearing the teacher.

Class times passed and lunch began and everyone did their things as friends sat together and chit chat was shared along with each others laughter and small meaningless spats. Luka who was sitting next to her playing by having a game of poke wars as she drew. Just poke and return the poke. He stood and ruffled her hair a bit.  
“Hey!” Marinette exclaimed looking up at him pouting.  
“I’m going to check on my sister really quickly. I’ll be back. “ he jetted a thumb out in direction of her.  
“Okay.” she smiled her eyes lowering back over the table. Alya gushing about Ladybug to Kagami who was sitting next to Adrien. As Nino tells warns her that she could literally talk all day about her.  
“Hey!”  
“What it’s true!”  
“Ladybug is amazing though she totally saves our skin almost every day. “  
“She is galent.”  
“Yesss you see she understands Nino!”  
“Kagami don’t get her started.”  
“Hahaha!”  
She listened as her friends talked and Adriens laugh~... and couldn’t help but giggle herself.  
Returning her eyes to her drawing. Distracted she draws a Small tiny Tikki in the corner… can’t help but think she’d look amazing in this outfit if she made it for her.  
‘She’d look like a cute cherry instead of a strawberry, She loved the thought.  
Actually thinking about how she’s helping her so much now…Even the rest of the kwamiis assisting her too… she needs to learn so much.

Although things are different now that Adriens dating Kagami, and not quite sure of her feelings for Luka, and the weight of becoming the guardian being heavy and no longer having master Fu really has put a toll on her, but she’s trying her best for the sake of Paris.  
To cope and not to show it. To become the best her!

‘After all I have to be strong.’

\---

School ended. Nothing major happened, it really was a lovely day.  
Although there was some gloomy clouds on the horizon she really wanted to go out and pick out some fabric to put action to her drawing and make Tikki a cute outfit.

After picking some soft silky fabrics she went to use her phone’s calculator as she wasn’t holding out on this fabric she needed just a foot of each. As Tikki is just the size of her hand.  
After calculating it and noticing the news app had a notification.

“...” Marinette remembered what happened between her parents and stopped to buy the fabric and placing it in her bag. She was Really feeling the weight of a superhero on her shoulders in this moment.

Picking up her phone. Seeing the latest news article.

Animals spotted on Avenue Jean Jaurès mysteriously appearing and escaping. Could this be the work of a akuma? Police investigate!

That’s really strange. That was where Adriens scenic walk through Paris was shot a few weeks ago… Could something have happened there?

“Tikki this doesn’t sound right!” she murmured to her open purse. Pointing her phone down to the pocket. So she could watch for strangers, because she didn’t want to have the whole “talking to a doll” Happen again.

Listening carefully. “Marinette you’re right it sounds like Hawkmoth!” honing in on her soft voice among the sounds of the road.

“Alright…” She went off running for the nearest dark place to transform away from cameras or people.

“Tikki! Transform me!” She called out as her Friend shot up into her ear rings shedding the clumsy nature of herself for the strong Ladybug.

First thing she had done was attempt to alert Chat but no answer he wasn’t aware of it yet but if her suspicions are correct and there was a akuma he would arrive soon. She trusted him.

Flinging her yoyo upwards and beginning the trek across Paris.

\---

Hawkmoth standing in wait. As the first use of the fixed Peacock miraculous as he pinned it onto Natalie.  
“This time, together we can’t lose.” Receiving a small smile from his secretary.  
A purple mask appearing on his face. “Volpina. Let’s make this even more real.” He explained his plan to her as it began.

“Duusu. Transform me!” Feet stamped the floor as her glasses were sacrificed for a fan.. Blowing Feathers in the cold wind. Natalie gone, Mayura in her stead.

Plucking a feather from her fan. “My dear amok. Let’s turn these girls visions into something more physical, Now go.” She Blew as the feather took flight upon the winds.

\---

“The scene is set Hawkmoth.. Mayura. Everything is in place… Just wait! If my name isn’t Réalisatrice!” She grinned deviously upon a roof above the action. Hidden from sight with her new found powers.

The feather landed upon Lilas flute connecting her to Mayura. The flute became alive as the end whistled a soft tune on it’s own connected to Lila's feelings of what she desires to have the illusions she creates into a real humanesque puppet illusion.  
Humming into the flute she created replicas of people and Cars and the amok controlled them through her emotions, acting upon her will through a soft song.

She had set loose a fake monster like akuma illusion out that scared every real person off the road before Ladybug appeared. After she placed that hint to the news and her practice last night, She was ready. She was going to break ladybug!

Pressing the flute’s singing mouth to the monster she no longer needed it. The flutes mouth had sung a physical melody around it and unraveled as if it sucked the thing back a whirlpool.

\---------------

Ladybug leaping off the road onto the streets Looking around as everything seemed…  
Normal?  
She looked around and Saw Adrien's Car pull up to the road as camera crew were set up along the road.  
Her heart jumped a little also trying to ignore it looking for a sign something was wrong, She couldn’t help but watch though.

Watching him exit the car only stopping for a moment As he waved to his giant driver and began walking down to the set as they beckoned him to get on scene. A small smile appeared on the heroines face at the sight of how kind he was as his ride drove away down the road, Admiring him lightly from a distance.

Not listening to the tires screeching down the road loudly speeding as the road was emptied as best as the camera crew could for the shoot probably.

It all happened too quickly, It was too late when she noticed.

The car swerving out of control as it barreled onto the sidewalk.  
Terror filling every inch of her body as she futilely. Leaped forward as the Car rammed… into..

“ADRIEN!” A cry of terror left her lips as his body laid under the Car after being stopped by the tree. As the camera crew ran to the scene In shock and people on their phones as the scene played out before her.

Her heart sinking into sorrow as she didn’t even feel herself move, Only fear for the one she loved.  
Red, unlike her suit. She hated this color…A color she never liked to see under her fingers with her needles… surrounded by it this color… Blood red.

Her throat caught as she moved the man who was trying to get him from under the car. Passing the men who had the driver against the car not stopping the people as they gave him hell. Hearing nothing but her breath and heartbeat. As she ripped her yoyo out of her hand and around the car and slammed it to the side of the building… windows broken and structure damage was not a concern right now.

Politeness was something she couldn’t muster uncaring for the men who fell to the street after the car was ripped from their backs.  
She looked at his bruised, damaged, torn body. She choked on nothing but her emotion, Her eyes spilling tears as it was a river. She fell to her knees. Pulling him onto her lap sitting him up to her.  
“A-A-Adrien… please… don’t go... we’re… going to fix everything…” almost breathless.. As it left her mouth.

She hugged him gently. “I’ll fix everything… I.. swear.” Her vision was foggy as tears fell onto his hair…

Jolting when the man who was behind her slumped down and placed his hand around Adriens' wrist.  
She watched him… Almost wanting him not to touch him at all. As his eyes widened and closed tight and shoot his head.  
“NO. NO!” She didn’t believe it. She put her hand on his neck… and he was getting colder.  
“NO. NO. NO!” She cried into his hair.

There was no pulse.

“Adrien you can’t! Adrien! I love you!” The man who check his pulse first put a hand on her shoulder.  
“NO DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’T TOUCH HIM!” she screamed at him as her shoulder was gently pulled back as another sullen person joined him as they tried to pry her away as another came to move Adrien. Her adrien. Her friend. The one she loved. Onto the road.  
“LET ME GO. I CAN FIX THIS I CAN FIX EVERYTHING!” she screamed crying and forcing herself out of their grasp as she stood on her legs… which might have just been stone.  
Looking upon him on the road.

She held her yoyo to the air in what she only knew in futility.  
“LUCKY CHARM” she screeched as the magic made a tool.  
Disappointment pooled in her stomach… burning like acid.

As what fell into her hands was a telescope.  
What flashed in her rippling sight… was it a rooftop and the sky.

“N-No…” she dropped her knees to the floor. She wasn’t going to look for him in the sky… her heart couldn’t handle it. She Slammed the Telescope onto the floor and it broke into several pieces… Glass, mirror, metal.. Her hand resting upon the red and black broken tool.  
Looking to the sky as it seemed everything was fading away… sound couldn’t be heard.

Not even the fluttering of a butterfly that fell on the telescope.

There was silence.

Everything was still…

There were no sounds…

“I… loved.. You.” unloosing each of her hair ties running her hands through her hair in pain.

\-------------  
Gabriel and Natalie watched as Lila made the scene when the road was empty of people and cars.  
She made people they were all too familiar with, so familiar that it was too convincing. People from the photo shoot set were made on the ground floor and their car from a distance with a fake version of his son inside and his bodyguard Simon he had hired to protect him.

Unease began to fill their stomachs as they watched her create an everyday scene… as if it were something they helped make themselves outside of costume.

“This girl…” Natalie spoke unknowing what her plan was.

Gabriel under his mask pulled up their communications.  
“What are you doing? I’m not giving you power for a fashion show.” He uttered frustrated with the girl.  
“Relax I’m hitting ladybug right where it will hurt her the most! Besides~ it’s not real! She has this crush on the model Adrien Agreste after all.” Nonchalantly looking upon the orb with a floating butterfly in it dangling off her wrist. “When we watched the news together I took inspiration from the news story.” Gabriel was confused on where this was going what her plan actually was.

“Besides if it works and she gets akumatized, Her everything as hero is yours, Right? And my goal is accomplished. One step closer to our goal!” Looking at her nails. As her minions carry any cars that were left on the road due to her shenanigans up to the sidewalk to look as normal as possible. Natalie had cold chill.

“Sir… I have a bad feeling.” Mayura glanced to Hawkmoth, Hiding her mouth in a tight frown by her hand fan.

“There she is I see her! Ready. Set. Action.” Lila spoke the last words she would say before they only tuned her out.

Hawkmoth and Mayura watched from her eyes from above, unenthused as she mocked ladybug looking at Adrien like a love sick bug.

Gabriel and Natalie felt uncomfortable with that revelation and Ladybugs actions only backing them up, with that love struck smile shimmering in her eyes. They both knew Gabriel son was attractive, along with the fact he as his father was watching right now.

As the car with the fake Simon faded to feathers in the distance being sucked into the whirlwind flute. Blowing wildly in the wind on another road that was messy. That Lila decided wasn’t worth straightening, As it was out of sight and out of Ladybugs mind.

Her eyes moved to follow the speeding car.

Their hearts dropped.

“She wouldn’t!” Natalie jerked.  
“Adrien!” Gabriel seeing blond.

Natalie feeling terror throughout her as she felt her power that was in réalisatrice change the blond boy to something… of a person destined for the hospital.  
Gabriel trembled knowing it was fake… but feeling it was all too real..

Radio silence… as Mayura grabbed Hawkmoth for comfort holding onto him.

“Manipulating her emotions or not…This girl… even if under his akuma and amok.”

Not noticing as she opened up the akuma entrusted to her.

“Is a monster.”

And then Gabriel felt thoughts that shivers down his spine.

“I... loved… you.”

The plan was complete… but at… what cost? He knew these emotions…they were the same as his own… Every moment of his life… without her.


	2. Where everything falls apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How cruel being betrayed by your own heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Starloves welcome to the true beginning of paradise lost!  
> What is my aim? To make you think!~  
> Angst is my game! 
> 
> I just cut off the transformation part of the last chapter if you didn't read it to get here. So you didn't miss much!~   
> But good luck!~ Here is even worse in my opinion!
> 
> I'll leave you thinking about it!~ I'm thinking of posting each story on and off of each other so... neat.   
> Enjoy swimming in your tears.

“It’s all your fault ladybug. You could have stopped it.” Réalisatrice taunted stepping around the Akumatized Ladybug. Still radio silence from Hawkmoth for both of them. Leaving ladybug unchanged still in her red suit. No powers gained. 

Just the feeling of loss.   
She wanted to be wrong but she was Confused. Hawkmoth stooped low, but never as low as death.The akuma saw it all…there’s a akuma right here! She glanced behind her as the people still moved in the scene. Doing things…They covered his head with a cloth… 

An akuma in front of her but nothing changed… he’s still there… still gone. She couldn’t bring herself to fight or even properly look at the akuma. 

“Not even going to fight me? Come on now? Where is the hero in you?” getting in her face. 

At this point she couldn’t focus… on anything as tears streamed down her face crouching down trying to not look at anyone. 

Lila in her spite at the hero tried to bother her even more. Even kicking her foot out from under her. As Ladybug fell her hands catching her as she couldn’t take being on the same floor as him. She yoyo’ed onto a roof top not getting far.   
Crying to hard she choked upon her coughs. As she watched the scene from above. 

“You’re so stupid!” Lila in her current form mocked her watching her puppets. Until she saw black and purple cross her eyes.   
“Hawkmoth! She’s mine!” Lila leaped onto the building watching as Hawkmoth stood feet away from Ladybug waiting. Silently as Lila watched their stare off. 

“Ladybug. It’s over.” He spoke firm yet more gentle than he has dealt with any other akuma. She didn’t respond to him, Unmoving from the scene below. 

Silence hanging in the air for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“Why?” Ladybug finally looked over to Hawkmoth. He stiffened at her action. Her words came out only audible to his mind that’s how quiet her word left her mouth in the wind. 

Ladybug may have been his enemy for a year now, yet she was still a child… she didn’t need to go through this trauma. Although fake he felt every bit the same emotion. 

“For the same reason, I too have lost someone.” He opened up. “That’s why I must make my wish.” 

“WHY! Answer me…. Why…? No...!” Swiftly reaching to bang upon his chest. Sliding down to her knees unable to stand. Dropping the broken darkened telescope onto the floor. As it rolled away. 

Hawkmoth bent down to her level. Setting his hands upon her earrings. Hesitating only for a moment. 

“I’m only sorry it happened this way.” He maneuvered his hands behind her earlobes and gently pulled out both earrings from her ears, As the magic began to fall away from her. 

“I should have known…” Hawkmoth closed his eyes at the sight of his true enemy. 

“Marinette!” Réalisatrice spat out with acid. “I knew you were always such a snake, But I never knew you were a inferior bug.” Hissing trying to step forward. 

Hawkmoth raised his cane out to interfere with her. Looking at his work upon her the telescope broken on the floor after she had just cried. Hawkmoth stepped upon it crushing it. As his butterfly flew out floating near him as he captured it. The successful one. As he placed it and the earrings into the top of his cane. 

Marinette In a normal state of understanding looked to her nemesis. Looking at him with eyes of fear. 

“Child it is over. It was inevitable to end. Now we can both have our happy ending.” He bent down to her.   
“They were never real. None of what you’ve seen is true. Don’t break your heart further. Don’t become me.” Hawkmoth stared deep into blue eyes filled with sorrow. Standing up to turn over to Réalisatrice. 

“Show her. She deserves at least that.” Hawkmoth gritted his words at her with a glare. 

“No way. Let her soak it in. If I knew we should have started with this in the first place!” Lila confidently putting her hands on her hips. 

“Don’t disobey me.” Hawkmoth made her mask appear as an order, disgust in his words. 

Lila balled her fist up. “Oh now you give her pity? She ruined your dreams for a year I’ll remind you and has been ruining mine for months.” truthfully fighting back. “Fine! I’ll show you.” Lila strides over to Marinette, Yanking her up from the floor uncaring as she yelped.   
“Look at my fine work! And you and I are still not even. If you keep this up I’ll just have to show you it all again.” as the people and the cars that she created faded into feathers. Blowing into the wind slowly collecting upwards into the whirlpool flute

Marinettes eyes widen acid filling her very mind and heart. Began to blame herself, Blaming her own foolish heart

Betrayal of her own heart. 

“How… Could you…!” she struggled in Lilas grip no longer having her superhero strength. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS……!” She turned to finally take a good look at her. Disgust filling her every fiber. “Lila… Lila! LILA!” she screamed at her trying to be set onto the floor. 

“Didn’t I tell you I would ruin your everything Marinette? I’m just exacting my plans out. Uh..!” Reminding her of their little conversations adjusting her grip on her, Not liking how she was struggling in her hand.   
“Take a look. You’re a hero no more Marinette! You failed Paris you loved so much!” Taunting her as if she was pure evil. 

Hawkmoth squinted in disgust at this. Feeling pity upon his rival. No scratch that former rival. 

“Let me go… You’ll Never… ever be a hero. You’ll always be A liar! Just. like. now!” Marinette finally landed a blow of her knee upon Lila the Réalisatrice. 

“Augh!” Lila had definitely let her go,Throwing her to the edge.

An audible gasp escaping from Hawkmoths lips as he watched his former rival fall from the buildings edge to the Ground as he leapt seconds late. 

Marinette used to the falling of her old superhero self. Held her hands out to brace for impact.   
However… she didn’t have the strength of a superhero anymore.  
Closing her eyes tightly.

Thud. 

“MARINETTE!” A voice filled with panic screamed her name. Such… a familiar voice.


	3. One book end's for another to begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?   
> Where am I?   
> I think I know who I am?   
> I'm really not sure.   
> What happened? 
> 
> All I know is that i'm sure I'm not suppose to be feeling like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a short chapter... But. 
> 
> Yeets not only a Reveal but also a angsty painful reveal! 
> 
> Hot potato!

“MARINETTE!” A familiar voice of Hawkmoths other rival from the other building distracted him from catching the falling girl just missing by a hand. 

There was silence for a moment, as Hawkmoths breath was caught in his throat. Not being able to bear to look at her in case she... His eyes returning to her after he heard air gasp into the girls lungs before a cry of pain filled all three pairs of ears.

Hawkmoth looked across the road as his rival charged at him. “Hawkmoth!” The black cat hissed as he was pushed back by his staff hitting his cane  
“I never thought you would go this… LOW!” he practically barked. Everything wrong with the whole situation was here. Watching as his rival raised his hand, In a moment. “Cata-” he was cut off but weak coughs. 

“I-It hurts… so much..” The girl was blinking out of the world. “I can’t… move my arms…” Marinette began forcing herself to turn failing. “C-Chat…” She called out weakly. 

“Stop it this instant… fighting me will not help your partner.” Hawkmoth spoke through gritted teeth. “Give up this fight and hand your miraculous over, the victory is already mine. Stop and help her!” 

The words he spoke send terror down through Chats heart. He was right, He could be helping his friend… there was something that just wasn’t making sense.  
“Back away!” The cat spoke through gritted teeth like a stray. Hawkmoth knew he wanted to check on his precious friend. 

Hawkmoth leapt backwards watching chat Noirs staff hit the ground with a clang as he watched his rivals meet. 

Chat noir in a rush rage took secondary precaution as he slammed his staff against his cane knocking the top up and the sounds of tiny jewels flying from the impact as a butterfly flutters to him. “Cataclysm!” he screams in return destroying the butterfly in the tips of his claws. As Hawkmoth looks to his cane and around the general area. 

“NO!” He rasps turning to look for the tiny magical accessories. Black matching the pavement hiding. 

\---

Chat rushes over to Marinette's trembling body. He saw her fall from the building... Not being a very tall one but she fell very poorly. “Don’t move Princess… Please just relax.” He gently pried her damaged body off the floor as gentle as he could turn her lightly to lay onto her back. “Ladybug will fix everything..” his voice a whisper watching his friend struggle to stay conscious.

“C-chaton… I-I failed.” Barely keeping her eyes on him. 

“Marinett-” Sharp green eyes looking at her tear stained face as more fall down her eyes. Blood from her chin dripping down her neck, busted from the pavement. Also some dripping from the side of her head. 

“Please listen to me kitty… It’s over… I failed everyone… “ 

“I knew… I knew-Knew I wasn’t cut out to be a superhero…. Even A G-Guardian. “ She closed her eyes tight. Scared to look into his bright eyes…   
“I’m just weak.. Girl… Chat… Chat please… you have to be strong for me…! Please.. You can’t… let it end here.” She tilted her head into his chest. 

“Mari… I don’t understand…! What do you ...?” His eyes widened as she knew things… things she wasn’t suppose to know. Things only his lady knew.

“He took Tikki from me… “ 

“Please chat… do it for me… please.. Tell everyone… I loved them… everyone…”  
“I… I loved everyone….. So much.”   
“I loved Mama… Papa… Tikki… Master fu… Alya… Adrien… Nino…E-Everyone…”   
“Chat Noir… I recant myself as-” “M-Mari-my lady no.. please!” “-as guardian of the miraculous… and make you… C-Chat Noir... “   
“Marinette you’re the only one who can fight as my ladybug.. You can’t do this No!” Tears falling down onto Marinette's cheeks mixing with her own tears, while Holding her tight to him.   
“-The new… guardian… of the m-miraculous.” She leaned into him twitching gently.   
“Marinette… Please, Don’t g-go!” he choked on every word. 

“As long… as it only stays in your heart… the dream never dies.” the light coming from her chest leaving quickly into the distance as the shine slowly fades from her eyes beginning to flutter close. “Chatton… I trust you… with all my heart.”

“C-Chat… I also… loved you…!” Unable to keep them up her eyes closed as she twitched… her head beginning to move side to side barely. 

Then she stopped… 

And she cried out again. “I-It hurts so bad…! I-I can’t move my arms…Where am I…?” Closing her eyes tightly. In pain against Chat Noir's chest. Opening her eyes into green ones with tears falling onto her face. 

“W-Who are you…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello starloves! I've been drowning you in my angst-ty ideas!   
> Well about my angst-y Ideas... A lot of times I get inspiration from just anything.   
> And it slams into me like no where.   
> So about those anythings. There's quite a lot of concepts to this story.   
> Like the title I got paradise lost not from a movie...(although I googled it. not what this is about at all!) I had gotten the title from listening to kirby music and it was the flavor text that appeared during a medley in 【星のカービィメドレー】 SSDX4EVER -THE MEDLEY OF KIRBY SSDX FINAL- flv版 It's very lovely!
> 
> BUT WAIT THAT'S NOT ALL!  
> I also take inspiration from Spatzilines memory loss comic. I just took it and RAN. RAN SO FAR AWAY. 
> 
> Also on the very obscure side of the internet there is a quote from a song in this chapter from the CD of cerulean Mono rainbow: Villanelle of the blue penguin. So have fun with cute artist and some obscure music!


	4. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fulfillment of the fandoms wishes of Adrien vs his father. 
> 
> And Adrien get's to yeet this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MESSED UP. I FORGOT TO ACTUALLY LOOK PROPERLY. I FORGOT TO UPLOAD CHAPTER 3 AND JUMPED STRAIGHT TO FOUR.  
> THIS IS WHY I NEED A EDITOR. BECAUSE I'M STUPID. 
> 
> So you know how I have that first chapter which is the you know home root of dreamscape then branches off to paradise lost? 
> 
> Yeah so I don't keep my branch chapters in the same list as each other so I made a whole new document. Saw "Oh yeah on chapter 4." Which is chapter 3 in my document. and . 
> 
> i. don't. know. how. to. read.
> 
> Sorry starloves. you get a double upload for this foolishness.

“W-Who are you…?!” His first friend choked out in pain, moving her upper arms as she cried out choking on her tears of pain.

Those were words he never wanted to hear from her mouth…. Not in this way. He always desired his partner to ask him so he could show her his full heart, to know what he does now he wishes he never heard these words from her mouth. His partner, his first friend, his first love.

“Y-Your… friend… Don’t worry Marinette…” Blurting out the words as gently as he could, laying her next to a building with the same amount of reverence in his action. “I’m going to get help to you. I’ve saved you before Marinette… this cat will save you again. I promise… all my heart.” Placing a hand on her cheek. Receiving a whimpering nod in return, watching his every move with her head tears quietly dripping down her face as she watched him. 

He picked his staff up and called dialed the three numbers and waited impatient even if just a second.  
“Hello what is your emergency.”  
“This is Chat Noir, on Avenue Jean Jaurès there has been an accident a civilian is hurt send medical team immediately. I will tear anything in your way… just make it here!” Sounding distressed knowing this will not be fixed. “No… the akuma is already defeated this is an accident.” Chat closed the communicator and saw Hawkmoth bending to the ground, A deep glare burning at Hawkmoth, fire burning in his eyes. 

‘He… will pay…’

He didn’t even think before the actions hit his body, it just happened without a thought in his mind, Before he even realized it, he had come up behind Hawkmoth and slammed his staff into him like a baseball bat hitting it as hard as he could as Hawkmoth dropped the small jewel on impact and went flying away.

“Just one...” his eyes honed in on the small jewelry picking it up and dropping it inside of his suit, Making sure it will not fall out. It will not. He’d rather die before giving it away.

Darting his eyes across the floor of the streets looking searching desperately for it’s missing half.  
When it was dormant it was just black earrings. “How could I have never noticed….” Memories of being close to Marinette. ‘They were always on.’ the thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

His ring beeped it’s second warning. he had no time, It’s all over if he can’t find it. 

He had to think. Just like his lady would, Just like Marinette would creatively. He hit Hawkmoth at least three sidewalk tiles away. One would fall onto the road here… and the other would potentially fall to the side walk. Walking looking into the cracks where he found it in a planters edge catching his eyes with a careful glimmer. Snatching it up holding it with his fist with his dear life placing it-

The final ring. 

-No where. Chat Noirs senses were on fire with adrenaline, feeling someone behind him as he aimed his staff down using it to back up. 

“............. You’re kidding me…Lila.” The name was poison, before she could even speak he vaulted away in the opposite direction from where he hit Hawkmoth like a ball. Hearing a few choice words fade as if he could care only looking back to Marinette. Worried. Heartbroken.  
As the air blew cold on his cheeks covered in tears.

As quick as he could into the distance of the Roof tops only in the air shoving the ear ring under his suit with the other. Until he hit the waters of the Bassin de la villette. Running fast as he could, leaping out only to hide into a shadow. Any shadow dark enough to conceal him.  
As the transformation fell off his body going deeper into hiding, Into the alleyways footsteps echoing. Plagg not saying a word, following him. Adrien in tears reaching into his front jacket pocket bearing two black earrings as Tikki Came out of them in a spark of magic. 

“Marinette!” The tiny Kwami screamed looking around, meeting eyes that were not Hawkmoths.  
“...” Silently he gave cheese to Plagg, from his inner jacket pocket in a tin.  
As he slid down the alley wall in shock, Even more tears falling onto his cheeks again silently.

“Adrien… Chat Noir…” A soft hope in her voice.  
Plagg floated to Tikki holding cheese to her but all. Thinking for a moment until she broke down crying as she hugged onto the top of Plaggs head as he ate as fast as he could.

The trio went wordless for minutes.  
Adrien kept looking at the shining black earrings if there was any damage… he was ready to kill. The backing was dirty from the pavement with any dirt from the crevices they were pulled from. 

How lucky for them…

Undamaged. 

Adrien looked to Tikki. Perhaps it was lucky too after all it was her, Listening to her soft sobs.  
Plagg finishing the cheese pressing his cheek to his other half in a small moment of comfort, before floating to Adrien. “Adri-” Not a moment to finish his sentence. 

“Transform me.” 

Adrien had no time for the glamour no time for words. He had to get back to the scene.  
When he arrived he went down the road. Proceeding to the beginning of the scene where he Threw the blockades out of the way. The police had arrived and were stopped by them as Roger was on his microphone on the side of the road telling the akumatized Lila and Hawkmoth to surrender. Chat Noir stood in front of them with a face painted in anger. They were shocked, pulling their sticks out in caution.  
“If You guys do not have an ambulance on the way here and in the scene to take care of the injured then those blockade should have been moved.” His eyes cold and full of anger.  
The policemen were unsure how serious to take him with tears in his glare, but were not going to challenge the hero of the embodiment of destruction. 

Stealth-fully down the path of trees looking for Lila Akumatized or not, wanting to question her later.  
She was In the middle of a turning road.  
He had the advantage there were no games to play, nothing funny to say.  
Holding out his staff and extended it her direction so it was long enough to take out her legs, in silence watching her fall to the floor. Shrinking it to a smaller size as he ran to her. Slamming it over her body on the other side of the road, pinning her to the blacktop. Her singing flute snapping over his knee. Then quickly aiming for the neck as he Yanked the necklace off of her, uncaring if it caused pain, dropping it to the ground and crushing it with his foot. 

“Cataclysm.” Voice inked in anger, despair, and justice.

The butterfly and feather were floating away as he swiped both, the ashes falling to the floor. 

A twitch of his ears, his instincts honed listening in. There was a person backing down the road and fleeing screaming. 

“Hawkmoth.” Turning to exact revenge, four beeps a reminder bringing him to his senses. 

‘Run.’ Chat thought using his staff to vault down the road further. Falling backwards upon three of his limbs his staff shrunk in his hand, rising up his hand up flatting his feet onto the ground as he lifted his body. 

Cars in the middle of a stoplight turning as one turned to a different color. As he stood in the middle of the crossways. Cars surrounding him, ready to move but at a still. Someone Blared their horn giving him away. 

Running out of the crossroads through some cars leaping over one to the sidewalk edge. Running down the road. 

‘What do I do?’

His new objective. 

‘Flee’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir/Adrien : YEET. (this is revenge for chat blanc)


	5. Doing the hardest thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking one step forward and then two steps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Writing a story about parents actually thinking parental thoughts and actions?!  
> That's so crazy sauce isn't it? 
> 
> Funny enough this is how I think something like this would go down.  
> I'd like to think Gabriel isn't THAT heartless. 
> 
> Enjoy Starloves.

After he had fully escaped down in an empty train where it began to move even if he didn’t want to leave the area. His destination…?

Looking for something as he dug into his pocket again the tin was empty. No extra cheese on him only his specials. Opening the tin of special cheese… before grabbing one out..

“Adrien no that’s a waste… You should go back home, We did everything we could have, it’s… done..” Plagg was back to hugging Tikki. 

“What are you talking about! I have to go back to Marinette!” Hissing an argument to his friend.  
Plagg breathed. “Kid. There is nothing we can do back there for her. If we do Hawkmoth will just use her… as blackmail.”  
“H-He’s right… but..” Tikki grasped at her heart as she flew to Adriens chest to hug him. Even though someone could be watching them, they needed this moment. “I… want to see her again… so badly…! But she’s… She’s!” Tikki cried out as Plagg went to hug the two as well.  
Adrien looked around pressing the two to his chest, Like dolls. 

\---

Adrien was supposed to be in his room, they were expecting him there. Adrien leaving the subway with a heart stirring with bitter emotions. The two Kwamis hiding in his coat as he gets the attention of his bodyguard who was outside getting in the car to head home.  
Gorilla shocked at the boy being out had opened the gate using his phone and walked to him placing his hands on his shoulders and attempting to lift the boy… 

Adrien twitched at the touch his heart unable to take anymore, he threw himself at his bodyguard Crying out. “WHY?!?” “WHY!”  
Simon his bodyguard flinched letting go of him as he watched him run into the garden, in the direction of his mothers monument. 

Simon scratched his head… about to place a call to Gabriel, but first as a kindness he looked to google and looked up one of the most recent playings of Graham films and one of his moms films did play on tv at least 3 hours ago. Making sense as to why he snuck out, without him even noticing as Adrien is usually a good kid.  
Simon looking in the direction of the garden quietly followed after the boy to see if his suspicions were true.  
Adrien was curled into a ball in front of his mothers monument.  
Sometimes… he hated being right as he put his phone back into his pocket, placing the stylus Adrien bought him for the phone in the pocket of his coat.  
Giving the boy just a bit of freedom he could by not telling his father this, after all his mother's movies were forbidden in the house after she had died believing it to be her fate.  
Unaware of his employer's secret actions underground.  
Simon had touched his mother's monument as he leaned down to put a hand on Adriens shoulder.  
Adrien just lifted his head up to look at him. “I-It’s… not fair.” The boys voice sounded so shattered as he spoke with tears in his eyes. 

\---

‘I can’t tell him… not even him mom…. I just lost someone I loved so dearly…Why did it have to be her…?’ 

‘Mom… I… ruined everything.’ Placing his hand on his bodyguards as thanks, before Crawling back into his ball. Shriveling away from his touch.

Simon took it understanding his pains, giving him space for some quiet time watching him carefully before actually heading home. Taking the time from a tree outside the garden watching and waiting for him to return inside before leaving. Adrien had noticed this trying not to let him stay overtime too long. 

‘Mom… What do I do..?’

Finally back in his house and in his room. Opening his coat up so the kwamis can go. 

“Adrien. I’m going to talk to Tikki about what I saw then we’re… going to talk with you. Okay kid…?” Plagg floated over to his secret den of cheese, Tikki and him talked quietly. 

Adrien sat on his computer chair as he contemplated everything that happened. 

‘Marinette fell… who is Ladybug.’  
‘She’s still there at the crime scene hurt and being taken to a hospital… she doesn’t remember who she is! How will they know who she is..!?’ Placing a hand on his forehead.  
‘ Marinette is Ladybug… and Ladybug was the guardian… and now her memory is gone.’  
‘She… won’t remember me.’ Balling his hands into fists. 

Sliding across the floor over to his bed and beginning is assault.  
“Damn. It.” Quietly repeating it over and over with each punch. Her light goofy smile in school appeared in his mind, like a dream.  
Standing up so fierce the chair rolled 4 feet behind him, Slamming his fist down into his bed so hard his fist slightly burnt by the fabric.  
The image of her eyes… the blood down her face… It scared him half to death. It was physically painful to do nothing. 

“I HAVE TO SEE HER!” Yelling in frustration going to his window to open it. “Plagg!” 

“W-Wait Adrien! Please!” Tikki dived over to him. “In your situation there is nothing you can do right now... “ 

“You were close to her! I WAS CLOSE TO HER. She was always behind me… Always there…My ladybug, OUR LADYBUG. Don’t you want to see her?!” He didn’t want to yell at Marinette's Kwami… it’s not a good first impression but it wasn’t the first time with her, he always wanted to get to know Ladybugs kwami more but never under these circumstances. 

“But Adrien! You have to understand! Gorilla already had eyes on you today! If you sneak out again you can get into really big trouble or worse your dad figure out you’re a superhero!” Plagg floated in front of him his antennas tense before beginning to droop saying his next sentence. “It’s the least of what we need.” 

“And we have to find the miracle box…. It was in her room but it’s been moved somewhere close to you…. The last place the miracle box was, should have a clue as to where it’s located…” Tikki explained thinking about responsibilities. “It’s so dangerous to be out right now though, as Hawkmoth is out there… He might…” She didn’t want to think about Hawkmoth invading Marinette's privacy after all the things that happened there. 

Adrien knew what they were saying was right but he just didn’t like it. “Oh God… Marinettes’ parents… what are they going to think?” Adrien noticed the sickened look in Tikkis eyes. “They don’t know where she is! I have to go tell them!” He began grabbing the window looking out to the distance at the stupid peaceful area of the outside. Everything is calm! While his world is crumbling. 

“Adrien… She had her phone on her… they’re going to find her family… I promise.” Tikki turned from him… a soft cry escaping. 

“We… never got to say goodbye…” Quietly aching at this new pain that is not from hunger. Plagg came over to hold her again. 

Adrien's eyes widened. ”She… wanted me to tell you she loved you…” he lifted a hand under the two as she collapsed into it.  
“I-I know… I just… wish she knew… how much she meant to me.” 

It was going to be a bitter, bitter month. Adrien looked onto the small black earrings, his resolve hardening in his heart.  
The first thing he did was hiding them in a special place until he found the miracle box. 

A game case of ultimate mecha strike 3 before placing it back on the shelf hiding among the many books, game cases, comics, folders, and magazines he collected to pass his time here at home.

\------------------  
Hawkmoth had succeeded and failed, gotten so close and once again so far. Not comforted by how everything came to be. 

He needed to at least had to fix the girl’s attitude as it was her plan, Searching her out and finding her right where he left her. The man lifted the brunette off the road onto a roof. Setting her down in a place where she could think about what she had done.

“... That was unacceptable.” Face to face speaking several layers of despair filling Gabriel heart and mind.  
“I have made it a rule to not kill in my plans, what do you suppose would happen if she had died when she fell?” No response from the girl. Her eyes and her emotions were mixed, Fear, sadness, anger, and anxiety facing at the floor.  
“I’m afraid we will no longer be working together Lila.” Leaving her on the Rooftops as he ran off to transform back on the streets in a hidden area. 

“Master why did you…?” Nooroo floated over to him in the darkness.  
“I don’t need to explain my actions to you.” Pulling out his phone and hitting the first contact.  
“Natalie, I want you to search the girls room. Yes I’m fine, It ended in major failure. I’ll return soon.” Ending the call with his thumb.  
The fashion designer began digging into his handkerchief pocket for a tiny container that fit 3 relatively large grapes in the container labeled “mints”.  
“Hurry up.” Gabriel was commanding as always. 

Thinking to himself how to get Adrien away from that girl without her getting suspicious at the sudden change of heart.  
‘She played us like a fiddle.’ The acid burning in his stomach at how painful that was, he had felt the actual heartbreak of his enemy, and how it reminded him of himself.  
That same intensity of that day she fully deteriorated, his Emilie.

The thought of if those illusions were real what would his life be?

Without Adrien there would be no hope for Gabriel. 

‘My son...’ Gabriel had spaced out thinking of such a world. 

“Ir… Sir…! Master…!” Nooroo called looking at his master.  
“ Nooroo transform me.” Purple light flashing through the alley, cutting off his kwami.  
He was going to return home but there was something he had to see through first.  
Leaping to the top of the roofs of Paris, searching for the scene.

Hiding in the shadows of rooftop buildings he watched his former enemy.  
Police surrounding her as she is lifted up onto a gurney. Several police on the phone as she is being hooked to a machine as the doors close. 

One door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. I'd like to think Nooroo loves grapes. Simple and easy to access.   
> Gabriel thinks he so slick hiding them in a mint case. He's a nut case really.


	6. the room of a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries all around.
> 
> "Mr. bande scares off all of marinettes nightmares..."
> 
> "God I wish that were me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLD ON BEFORE YOU READ THIS. I. MESSED. UP. I accidentally forgot to post chapter 3 (4) And went straight to chapter 4 (5). Go back and read this new information Because I messed up. You guys get a double chapter for well... apologize sake. I'm terrible I know sorry.

Natalie had received a text from Simon that Adrien was missing his mother again in front of the statue.  
No wonder Adrien was so distant at dinner, not even disappointed at his father not being there. Just made bitter faces as he wiped any tears. 

“Good night Adrien.” Closing his door as he had his head resting on the window gazing outside.

Night has fallen.   
“Duusu, transform me.” The stillness of the night.

Natalie has snuck in to her former enemies room, in search of the miracle box.   
Sticking out like a sore thumb in the pink room. 

‘An unmade bed.’ was the ground she was stepping upon.  
Large cute cat body pillow watched her on Sheets. The house was silent, with good reason. 

‘That girl is in the hospital…The one who…’ Natalie thought of several things she had done to girl that just wasn’t right, this is another one of them. Peeking under pillows and cat and even the bed and mattress. Finding a key under the cat. Ignoring the “how to make friendship bracelets.” A small childish book. 

A shelf above with a small half circle box, A music box? Peering in the inside of the box, there was a Frilly journal, a pen sitting on top of the girly yet wonderfully designed box. A lock sat atop the back of the case.   
“... no.” She set the box down, she could find nothing that she already got out of the translated book.   
Speaking of books nothing but books and a night light on the shelf above her bed. 

Down the stairs she noted many artistic choices and freedoms of an above average girls bedroom. Natalie caught herself in the mirror, fanning out her hand fan covering her face in shame. Bending to looking under her lounging chair, in the cushions, ect. 

Turning from it over to the vanity checking each drawer. Finding beads in one and clothes and other accessories a girl her age would have. A asian looking bracelet and several other pieces of jewelry that were not miraculous’. Hair bands scattered everywhere in this drawer. One of each color. 

‘Nothing.’   
Noting the Sewing machine and a box of needles and several other fabric based tools in the box under her lamp.   
A box on the floor marked “memories.” Interesting find. Opening up the box and not prepared to see what she found inside. Magazines. Gabriel magazines. Cutouts of Adriens pictures, poetry, a photo of Adrien just about the size of the frame that now was filled with her class picture. Below the pin board with many notes and design ideas and more pictures of her friends noticing hearts upon Adriens smaller picture.  
Eyes drooping down at the box below her. 

Sliding that box under the desk again and proceeding to fan her face. A tad red at such… Heartfelt feelings for the boy she cares for, apparent that he was cared for in more hearts than just those among the house. 

Opening up a small wardrobe which held even more drawers. Notebooks, pencils, different types of markers, Pens, A glue gun… ect. Once again nothing of note. She was trying to find the hint for Chat Noir of where the miraculous box was hidden and she was finding none of it.

Moving the computer mouse slightly unintentionally she was greeted to a girly heart covered picture of Adrien as the screen saver, this was too much. Turning off computers power so she wouldn’t have to see... that. Fanning her face a bit more. 

Noticing a Cat squishie stress reliever. Thinking this was it, but what did it mean? Toys? Was Chat Noir just a child surrounded by play toys? If this was his hint he was confusing. 

Leaving with it as the only clue she took. 

\-------  
“Adrien… We have to find the miracle box.” They tried to be as gentle as possible knowing he was coping.   
“Yes I was wondering about that… where was it if it wasn’t in my arms then?”   
“Well the miracle box moves with its owner… the last place it was under Marinettes pillow…” Tikki poked her hands together. Nervously. “It should give you “the hint” of where the miracle box is around you… it could be in the room already and we just don’t know where… but… without the hint it could be anywhere… “ Not having the special boxes to seal the power Tikki was still around because a game case wasn’t exactly magic sealing. 

“If… I have to. “ Adrien choked down his nerves. “Plagg. Transform me.” 

After holding a hand out to Tikki. “You’re going to need to guide me… Or… I… won’t be respectful.” placing her above his bell.

“Hold on tight.” 

Opening the window the wind brushing through his core, Cold. Leaping from building to building. Being as accommodating as possible to Tikki, Holding a hand over her so the wind doesn’t blow her away. 

Landing on a balcony with no lights on.   
A pang in his heart as the whole bakery lights were off, knowing exactly why they were.  
Tikki flew away to take in this familiar scenery for perhaps… the last time, tears filling her eyes. Flying to Adriens cheek small sniffles returning.   
It was bittersweet memories for him as well as he put two and two together, of why she always was so odd about him as Chat Noir.   
Marinette knew what she was doing...

“Always smart my lady…” he wanted to laugh as he reminisced of the time she “helped him a superhero!” Couldn’t help putting a hand to his forehead, he was such a fool for not noticing it. 

Small sniffles coming in stronger from Tikki as he opened the hatch.   
Marinettes bed below him. It’s like superhero was built into her life, with such a friendly escape hatch unlocked and everything.  
‘She thought of everything.’   
Stepping down into a room filled with the scents of sweets and bread and a familiar scent of home that was not his.   
Tikki floated down from him and into the middle of the room.   
“What are you doing?” Adrien called over to the small kwami from over the beds balcony.   
“Just… taking it in for the last time…” Breathing in and out. “It’s under Mr. Bande the pillow…” 

Adrien looked over… crossing his legs.. Wondering what this “hint” could be for him.   
The cat pillow she called Mr. Bande. ‘How original.’ thought Adrien a smile forming on his quivering lips. His arm reached out to set a hand on him faltering as it shook. 

He wasn’t okay. 

Lifting it up to find a Key and a book. 

Adrien squinted with his cat eyes picking up the key. “You know Tikki I’m not sure about this hint. ” 

Tikki was confused for just a moment before she floated up. “Oh that’s…Not it. That’s for… uhm…” She didn’t want to answer what that was to knowing a teenage boys curiosity and how into ladybug he was… She didn’t want to tell him it was actually the key to her diary. 

He placed it back onto the bed while looking down upon the book, His heart shook a bit. Tikki hovered over him.   
“How to make… friendship bracelets.” She stated aloud. The silence filling the air after it.   
It was thick for a kids book but his heart jumped miles as on the cover was his lucky charm… she had given to him.   
He had opened the book and out came out a charm from a pocket carved from the blank papers. A charm that brought tears to his eyes. 

A pink bead. A white bead. A ladybug bead.  
The centerpiece being a heart.   
A green cat paw charm on dark wood. A blue bead. A yellow bead.  
Red string running down the middle.   
As if their fate was cut in half to make this. 

Hugging the pillow she once rested upon that he thought of where his lady always rested. This is where her dreams were…   
He raised a fist to the air wanting to repeat earlier actions before it unfurled back…   
‘Not in Marinettes room… don’t.’  
Gently taking the fake book… and putting it on her shelf, as if it would help her remember. If possible. 

Tikki while he wasn’t looking she had taken the key to Marinettes diary. There were some memories best left secret now. Forever. 

Standing Adrien looked down below at her warm room, a minute passing.   
Hardening his heart, he Climbed up and closed her hatch. Holding the charm near and dear to his heart. 

Back into the dead of the night.

Stepping into his room with the charm in hand. “Claws in.” Plagg flying out from his ring. 

“I’m. Exhausted.” He sighed actually meaning it.   
“I’m sorry Plagg.” Adrien looked at his new charm, his heart throbbing in his chest as he found how bitter his fate was. He really felt how unlucky he was weighing down on him like bricks. 

\---  
‘1 am’

“Alright. I need to know what this means. “ Adrien sighed tiredly. The charm being set on his couch gazing at it for too long. He checked his book bag already but it wasn’t there. Scouted anything that was particularly ladybug esque or romantic. 

\---  
‘2 am’

“I give up. I’ve doomed all of Paris.” Adrien laying his head upon his bed his hopes dashed. Heartbroken. Luck? Exceedingly terrible. 

“Maybe… it’s… I got nothing I’m too tired to even think.” Plagg flopping down to lay on Adriens pillow. 

“... I think it’s not that complicated.” Tikki proposed. “Let’s think about it. This is something really important you don’t want to lose or anyone to touch.” She learned that by trying to touch it a while ago. “You should put it where you keep your secrets.” 

“Well it’s…” Adrien stopped for a moment. It clicked. Getting up from his bed. “There’s… only a few secrets I keep….” Going into his bathroom, flicking on the lights, before sitting onto the floor with his knees flat. 

“Oh.” Plagg had followed after them, sitting on his shoulder leaning onto him. “... I should have thought of this too. “ 

Adrien opened his bottom drawers to the left of his bottom sink cabinet. It was full of toilet paper and extra toothpaste boxes and other hygiene items. 

Tikki was unamused. “This isn’t the time to joke…” Pouting puffing her cheeks out.   
Plagg just closed his eyes as Adrien unhinged shelf from the rolling mechanism before pulling it out.   
There it was. Hidden. The miracle box. His miracle box. It was like a pop out calander… but instead of candies and toys… it was miraculous’. Poking the dragon box it opened and revealed it. 

“So um… why…?” Tikki asked Adrien before phasing into the other half of the cabinet to peek. It was several movie copies of his mothers… one’s she starred in, hidden away with a star broach and other probably special items. 

“It’s the only place they never found.” Adrien whispered as Tikki phased out of his other secret hiding spot.

Thoughts left the trio as they headed to bed.


End file.
